perfect in my eyes
by grace0202
Summary: "I do believe it is her beauty that captures my attention but it is her personality that captures my heart"... and just for that i knew i was going to have to pay. based off of the movie and it is taking place at the ball Mr.Bingley is hosting, i hope you enjoy! please review! thanx! p.s (the quote is not mine)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction for Pride and prejudice. It's gonna be based off of the movie. I hope u enjoy! Please review! I want to know if I should keep going on. Criticism is also welcomed! Thanx!**

Mr. Darcy's POV

The cold air filled with laughter. People danced and enjoyed themselves. Balls were usually and greatly enjoyed. True, the room was filled with great luxurious expensive items that anyone would think of as pretty. Yes, the items were pretty but _she_ was beautiful. I watched her intently. I felt utterly embarrassed by such feelings but it was hard and overwhelming not to think about someone that broke into your own private dreams at night. Her mysterious eyes were like curtains. Behind them she hid her secrets and thoughts I so desired to know. Her mother spoke of how her sister, Jane, was true beauty but I disagreed greatly. Chills ran up my spine when she smiled. She smiled as if she knew something that I did not and though this confused I it also wanted to make me melt. I loved her intelligence, beauty, and her laugh. I... I loved Elizabeth Bennett.

The stare I had longingly been locked in was interrupted by the sly voice of Mrs. Caroline Bingley. I never really cared for the woman. It was much rather the opposite. I looked down at her with annoyance.

"You seem lost in thought, Mr. Darcy. Do tell me who are you thinking about?", she asked. I knew that she wanted to her very own name but that most certainly was not the case.

"I'm not thinking of anyone and what was the inspiration of you thinking so?", I lied.

"Your eyes tell a different story than your mouth"

"I beg your wrong, tis my mouth who speaks for my eyes"

She smoothly chuckled at the comment. I searched back over for Elizabeth. I winced in jealousy as she danced with her cousin, Mr. Collins. I wasn't quite sure why I felt jealousy towards him. He was a short and quite... odd. I could surely make her more happy. Then again, I was not dancing with her yet he was.

"I do admire her courage and bravery but I dare say she isn't anything to look at", Mrs. Bingley said.

"Who might that be", I asked in sudden curiosity.

"Oh, please do you even have to ask for the answer?"

Inside I still wondered but I made sure not to show it on my face. She once again continued, " Mrs. Elizabeth Bennett"

An anger inside me seemed to boil over. The anger turned into a panic. Had she figured it out? Did she know who I had been staring at? Did she know I had strong feelings towards Elizabeth? All of the feelings swarmed throughout my mind but I did my best to conceal the feelings.

"I have never met such a stubborn-headed, rude, girl in all my life"

"I can think of one", I muttered under my breath.

"Do you not agree?"

"No, I don't", then I said something that never should have been said, "I believe it is her beauty that captures my attention and her personality that captures my heart."

With that I walked off quickly. I defiantly regretted what I had just spat out but it was completely true. And just for that I knew I was going to have to pay.

Mrs. Elizabeth Bennett's POV

Would this dance ever end? I thought. As I pranced around the floor I looked up and caught a pair of intense blue eyes stare down at me. They felt heavy. Butterflies flew around in my stomach. Wasn't I supposed to hate Mr. Darcy? The very man who was so hateful towards my family and even myself? Even though I tried I failed most of the time. I remembered the first time we had seen him at the ball and what he had said about me. At the moment though if there was any man I was to despise it would be my dreadful cousin. The only thing I felt was a deep warmness towards him. How could his handsome face stay in one stone expression all that time? Does he even have feelings? I wondered. The questions made me smile. He may be good at hiding the feelings on his face but he did not cover it in his eyes most of the time. It made me smile to see him try and hide it. When I did, his brow would shoot up and he was in confusion like he didn't know what I was smiling at.

Soon, I realized I was getting so lost in thought about Mr. Darcy and I quickly dismissed all the thoughts. Let's face it, Lizzy, you don't like him and he really doesn't like you. Unfortunately, that was just the way it was going to be, I told myself.

**Alright, I hoped u liked it. It was pretty short. Please review and tell me if I should keep going on (I just kinda started it with that). Thanx! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx for the reviews! I tried to come up with some more. Well, here it goes hope u enjoy! Thanx.**

"May I have the honor of speaking with you on the back balcony miss Elizabeth?", Mr. Collins asked rather forcefully. A sickening knot twisted in my stomach. I knew perfectly why.

"It is rather cold outside, don't you agree?", I nervously fought back. It seemed to work at first but then things took a turn. He gripped my wrist tightly and made sure no one was watching.

"Mr. Collins! You are hurting me", I said as he drug me on the back balcony. He bent down on one knee and began to open his mouth to speak but to my fortune never did.

Mr. Darcy 

I saw Collins down on one knew and new this was my last chance. "Was I disturbing something?", I asked as I closed the balcony door. He hopped up quickly.

"Oh, no you weren't, Mr. Darcy", Elizabeth said and then turned to her cousin , " Whatever you have to say I'm sure it can wait". She rushed back inside were the ball was still being held. Collins looked at me coldly. Deep inside I was smiling at my success and Elizabeth's sickened face when the man knelt on one knee. I swiftly swayed forward towards him and snatched him by the wrist. He fought for me to free his wrist but utterly failed. He threw a punch at me but I dodged it and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Be rough with Elizabeth again and your in for a world of pain", I growled. The anger mixed with horror on his face was worth it all. I pushed him away and walked back into the light – filled room to find Elizabeth. She was once again talking to her friend. Once I started strolling towards Elizabeth I noticed that Collins was watching intently. Was I taking it to hard on the man?... No, I decided. "Mrs. Elizabeth may I have the next dance?", I asked making sure Collins caught all of it. She became silenced for a moment and realized _he _too was watching.

"You may", she responded.

Miss. Elizabeth

I realized that Mr. Darcy, who was actually asking me to dance, was also watching someone else. Mr. Collins watched us with anger swelled up in his eyes. When I saw this I gladly excepted.

"You may", I responded.

The beautiful music softly lingered in the air as danced to it. It tickled me, the fact that when I last asked him about dancing he said " Not if I can help it". As he took my hand into his I said, "I must thank you for saving me back there"

"Saving you from what?", he lied.

"Oh, nothing"

**Really sorry for such a slow start. I didn't plan it out very well (my bad). I have come up with a plot though and going to try to tie it in. would anyone like the idea of Elizabeth being kidnapped. Much like when Lydia had run off but a little difference? Please write reviews (didnt give u much to work with though) thanx, sorry. **


End file.
